This invention relates to screen printing. In conventional screen printing, a relatively viscous ink is placed onto a screen and is forced through the screen, and onto an underlying substrate, by the wiping action of a squeegee or the like.
Typically, the ink formulation is selected such that the presence of the ink on the substrate does not significantly change the characteristics of the substrate surface other than visually.
It is an object of this invention to provide a modified screen printing ink which includes abrasive particles therein.
It is another object to print/ through a screen, using an ink modified with abrasive particles, which ink, when applied to a soft or smooth substrate, imparts an abrasive characteristic to the substrate surface, in addition to the typical visual printed appearance.
It is still another object to provide an article comprising a substrate which generally does not have an abrasive surface, and which has an abrasive area printed thereon.